irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Squad
The Amazing Squad is a superhero webcomic by Michael Arbuthnot that ran on ComicGenesis from 2004 to 2005. The Amazing Squad began life in mid 2004 as a sprite-ish comic, but has since moved on to become a more structured, story driven hand drawn comic. It has beeen hiatus since 2005, when Michael was studying for his A-Levels, but he hopes to return to it in the future. The Amazing Squad is set in Megatown 4, "the city that never eats", in Newmerica. Under the "New Global Order", everyone has moved to America, and the rest of the world is used for farmland and industrial sites. When unemployment, crime and chronic B.O. hit an all-time high, the government created the Megatown Academy of Super Hero-ism (M.A.S.H.) to train and educate young talented freaks of nature into becoming spandex clad pillars of the community. Upon graduation they either go solo or join one of the many teams out there in the Superhero league, such as the Jolly Avengers, the Super Danger Brigade, or the Amazing Squad. Characters The Mega Bob (License #1723) Age: About 40 SuperPowers/Abilities: His armour can stop bullets, radiation and hair loss. It's also got a jetpack in the back, a FossilTech wrist computer, and a foldaway toast rack. This is the budget version – the deluxe version offers greater mobility, molded titanium power-nipples, and protection from dry rot. Bio: The Mega Bob is the founder and leader of the Amazing Squad, just another group of honest-Joe superheroes trying to make a buck in the sprawling urban jungle of Megatown 4. A former Astronaut, Bob took up the noble art of the hero after being dismissed from the PanGalactic Space Corps. Although bumbling at times, he has all the makings of a good Hero – kind-hearted, hard working, and can tie his shoelaces. They might not be top of the Hero Leagues, but The Mega Bob's guidance and dedication keeps them afloat in the fiery(?) tempest of crimefighting, inter-league rivalry, and performance audits from the higher ups. Of course it doesn't hurt that his dad is also head of the Superhero Council... Mr Bandywhoosh (License #1801) Age: 26 SuperPowers/Abilities: He can run really fast, and has great hair. Apparently... Bio: Sportstar, stud, and all-round b*stard, Hank Bandywhoosh's only objectives in life are to score as many three pointers and as much poontang as he can before he dies – which is why he sometimes ignores his duties as a hero in order to chase some skirt. Hank has the potential to be a good hero, if only he wasn't so stupid, or such an arrogant pillock, or if he gave a damn about the citizens of Megatown 4, or if his brain wasn't always in his spandex pants... Actually, if Hank was anyone else in the world, then he would be a great hero! And yet despite all his flaws, he still scraped a pass in his M.A.S.H. degree, so he cant be all bad. It's a funny old world, isnt it... Maurice Kode (License #1777) Age: Claims to be 53 SuperPowers/Abilities: "It's not the superpowers that make the hero &ndash it's the heart, and the will to stick at it, and to try to give the people of this god-forsaken place something to live for." These of course are the words of someone totally bereft of special crime-fighting powers, but don't underestimate his sharp mind, his quick wit, or his experience with a six-shooter. Just because he doesn't wear stretch lycra, doesn't mean the criminals of this world are any safer when Maurice Kode is on the case! He can also tell when something fishy is going on because his feet get itchy. Bio: No one knows much about Kode – he showed up one day and was made to join The Amazing Squad by the 'Higher-ups'. He runs a private investigation agency when not fighting crime with the squad. Why is he so secretive? What lies under those hat and sunglasses, and what are his reasons for being here? Who knows... Jesus The Ninja (License #1924, Exchange Student) Age: 19 SuperPowers/Abilities: A highly trained, authentic Togakure Ryu Ninja – Jesus' abilities stem from his deep knowledge of stealth, subterfuge, and scaring henchmen. Bio: (Pronounced Ge-zu) Jesus Hironobu Santaliano is the son of a Japanese kunoichi and a Latin American Explorer. He came to Megatown 4 as part of a Student Exchange program with the Megatown Academy of Super-Heroism, shortly after finishing his ninja training. After some basic training in the M.A.S.H. he was sent to join one of the groups of Superheroes. After being turned down by everyone from Team Lovely to the Jolly Avengers, he was finally picked up by the Amazing Squad, who didn't mind that he was one of those "bloody foreigners", as the City Census so mildly puts it. In fact they were quite pleased at getting him for such a bargain price, until they realised he eats like a horse... Despite being quite capable at his job, Jesus remains adorably naive about life in a big city. Orlando (License Pending, M.A.S.H. #bh78) Age: Unknown (Looks about 22) SuperPowers/Abilities: Incredibly accurate with ranged or thrown weapons, and has an unnatural durability against physical hardships. He's also a whizz at mental arithmetic. Bio: A highly advanced "Super Danger Robot" sent back from the future to assassinate the Mega Bob, he suffered a malfunction just before carrying out his mission. Having lost his memory, he has been taken in by the squad until he recovers. He has since joined the M.A.S.H., and now his only goal in life is to equal his peers as a hero. None of the rest of the squad really like him though, because they think he's a bit wierd – but so would you be if you were a malfunctioning robot with an identity crisis! Not that the rest of the squad have figured that out... The Incredible Fringe (License #1756) Age: 30 SuperPowers/Abilities: After some kind of bizarre incident, possibly involving radiation or genetical modification or something like that, Philip has been left with a rock hard, razor sharp fringe, capable of parrying swords, smashing through walls, and slicing bread. Bio: Philip Hammer, mild mannered supermarket floor-polisher was involved in your typical 'accident-which-bestows-super-powers' situation at the age of 17. Since then, he has been working his way through the ranks of the hero leagues into a fairly respectable position. Lately he has been second in command of the Super Danger Brigade – a group of heroes whose sole objective is to destroy super danger robots, wherever they may rear their evil heads! Jesterman (License #1721) Age: 25 SuperPowers/Abilities: Blessed with incredible agility and dexterity, and possessing the very latest in superhero gadgetry, his abilities are further enhanced by his being so incredibly stylish and snazzy during battle! Bio: Alias Carlos Cale, former Olympic athlete and gymnast, Jesterman is leader of Team Lovely, the number one ranked group in the Hero Leagues. Everyone knows Jesterman – children love him, criminals fear him, and advertising companies want to own him! Jesterman was in The Mega Bob's class in the M.A.S.H. and they have always been strong rivals. Despite their different league standings, Jester still sees The Mega Bob as a highly accomplished Hero, and has tried numerous times to make him join Team Lovely. They don't always see eye to eye though, and sometimes their rivalry gets in the way of an already rocky friendship... Jesterman's biggest secret is that he is actually a Normalite, and has no real super powers. This kind of humiliation has made mincemeat out of many lesser heroes – so it would do immeasurable damage to the reputation of the city's number one seeded Hero if anyone was to find out. Only one other person is aware of Jesterman's unfortunate predicament... Casanova Montago (Villain ID: 0012) Age: Unimportant SuperPowers/Abilities: He used to be an accountant. Bio: The Mega Bob's archest of Arch-nemesiseses, Casanova Montago is just one of Megatown 4's many shady characters, constantly involved in plan after plan to take over the world, destroy the amazing squad, or monopolise the global tea market! External links *[http://theamazingsquad.comicgenesis.com/ The Amazing Squad] Category:Comics A Category:Webcomics Category:Superheroes Category:2004 Category:Comics published in Ireland Category:Comics published in County Antrim